Second Kisses
by EvaH2Os
Summary: Cameron let's Remy go to New York for the weekend to visit an old friend. A follow up to Sinners. Three years later


Second Kisses

So, I wouldn't necessarily call this a sequel, but maybe a follow up? It takes place about three years later. Anyhow, it was just something I needed to get out of my head. Guess I wasn't quite done with Sinners.

* * *

Remy couldn't believe Cameron was letting her go into New York alone. Sure, it was only about a two hour drive to where she was going, but Remy hadn't spent a night apart from Cameron since the day in the hospital when Cameron awkwardly told her that she would be staying at Cameron's house. Remy had remembered not wanting to go, but once she got there she never wanted to leave. And, she never did. She wasn't popular enough in middle school to be invited to a slumber party, and her best friend was a boy; so, basically, sleepovers were new to her.

"Kate, like middle school Kate?" Ben asked, leaning against the wall in the corner of Remy's room.

"Yeah, we stayed in touch." Remy said, trying to act casual as she threw a pair of pajamas into her bag.

"You never mentioned this to me?" Ben said, standing up and coming closer to Remy. He leaned his suddenly six-foot frame over her shoulder to see what she was packing.

"That's what you sleep in?" He raised an eyebrow. Remy turned to face him. She found their faces were a little to close for comfort so she took a step back.

"I'm a girl, we like to sleep in oversized soft things." Remy replied smugly.

"With shorts maybe half an inch longer than underwear? What, are you trying to seduce her?" Ben joked. Remy smirked, if only Ben knew about the type of feelings she used to have for Kate.

"Yup, that's my intent." Remy stated.

"You'll be back for my baseball game right?" Ben asked, the truth of Remy's statement going right over his head.

"I'm only spending one night with her. I'll be back Saturday, plenty of time to watch you strike out on Sunday morning." Remy rolled her eyes. She went over to her dresser and began tossing clothing onto her bed.

"You are trying to seduce her!" Ben gasped, noticing a black bra Remy had thrown on the bed.

"Ben, it's a black bra which I intend on wearing with a black tank top. How do you still not understand girl stuff?" she asked.

"Apparently, your detailed notes just aren't enough to combat my Y chromosome." Ben said, continuing to over analyze everything Remy planned to pack.

"Your X prevails sometimes." Remy giggled remembering the Halloween she convinced Ben to dress up as a girl complete with a dress and make up and the day she got her first period at his house and he was the one to explain. Cameron had been moderately horrified with both situations.

"What exactly are you two going to be doing?" Ben asked, holding up a short black dress.

"Concert. I mentioned I liked them. She had tickets, so she invited me." Remy smiled. She thanked god that the conversation had taken place online because she would have died if Kate had heard her squeal of surprise. It had been three years so Remy's mind-boggling crush had nearly dissipated, but a trace of it would always linger.

"Whatever, call me when you get there." Ben said, getting bored with analyzing Remy's clothing.

"Yes, dad." Remy joked.

"I'll see you Sunday." Ben waved as he headed for the door.

"Yeah," Remy said, going to her bed to stuff everything into her red messenger bag. She would have to leave soon if she didn't want to be stuck in city traffic.

Not bothering to fold, Remy looked around to make sure she wasn't missing anything. With a smile, she exited her room.

"Be safe," Cameron said, tossing her a set of keys.

"Don't worry." Remy smiled, she gave Cameron a quick hug before rushing out the door.

On the drive over Remy couldn't help but let her mind wander about this trip. This would be her first girls night out. At sixteen, she was pretty late to the game on the whole social scene, but that's how everything in her life seemed to go. She either experienced it way to early, like her stint with marijuana at thirteen, or way too late, like her first slumber party that would be happening tonight at the ripe old age of sixteen.

Remy was also a bit puzzled by the situation. She and Kate hadn't been great friends at school, but they kept in touch after Kate moved to New York with her dad. They shared a similar taste in music and movies, and had somehow bonded without ever having actually hung out.

Remy had seen facebook pictures of Kate, but she hadn't seen the girl in person since they were thirteen. She wondered if her crush would come rushing back. She hadn't really had a whole lot of feelings for girls since then, although she supposed it was the same with boys. Ben still remained the only person she'd ever kissed, and they had kept their tongues to themselves.

Remy watched the scenery around her car change slowly from the suburbia of Princeton to the emptiness of upstate New York to the bright lights of the city. She knew she was close when the navigation system spit out a random left turn onto 7th avenue.

Remy pulled into an open spot along the street, thanking god House had taught her to parallel park one day when he was avoiding the clinic. She looked up at the brownstones, and recognized a girl rushing down the steps of one of them.

"Remy!"

Remy looked towards Kate. She had changed. Her hair now ran down her back just inches short of her elbow, and petite figure had grown about five inches, with maybe another two from the familiar combat boots.

"Kate, it's good to see you!" Remy said, giving her a huge. Kate grinned widely and pulled Remy up the steps into her house.

"I'm on the third floor, my dad sleeps on the first so he wont hear us sneaking out tonight." Kate explained, pulling Remy past the hallways lined with black and white photos of the city. Remy noticed one black and white of a beetle, which she recognized as part of their science project years ago.

"I have a queen so we'll be sharing." Kate said, upon reaching her room. Remy threw her bag onto the floor and jumped on the bed. Kate joined her, flipping off her shoes. Remy giggled as she followed suit.

"How's Ben?" Kate laughed.

"A little upset he'll be alone tonight." Remy shook her head. Kate gave her a look, "No, he just gets bored easily." Remy laughed.

"You know he was in love with you when I left, right?" Kate asked.

"We're just friends." Remy assured her. Kate raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Whatever, so what would you like to do. We have like four hours before we need to leave. Hungry?" Kate rambled a bit. Remy smiled, Kate was endearing and if possible even more beautiful than Remy had remembered.

"I guess," Remy shrugged.

"Do you want to see the park? It's only a few blocks away. They have amazing hot dogs!" Kate gushed.

"Sure," Remy said, getting up to grab a jacket from her bag. Kate jumped off the bed and sat on the floor to get her boots back on before leading Remy down the street.

"Have you ever been?" Kate asked, as she led Remy through the busy streets.

"No, the only city Cam really likes is Chicago." Remy shrugged.

"Central park is beautiful." Kate said. Remy smiled. She was glad Kate was having a fun life in New York despite the fact that it meant that they could only hang out every three years.

"Okay, so it's going to look and sound gross, but you haven't eaten until you've had a dirty water hot dog." Kate said, fishing some bills from her pocket and rushing towards the hotdog stand near the entrance to the park.

"Okay," Remy shrugged. Kate passed her a hotdog, and Remy waited until Kate tried it to take a bite, "Wow"

"I know, right." Kate said, leading the way through the park, "I run down this path sometimes. It's pretty remote." She said taking a turn off the paved path.

"It reminds me of the park by the hospital," Remy said, fingering a tall green plant.

"Me too," Kate said, turning towards Remy.

"That why you run down here?" Remy joked, "Makes you think of me?"

"It does," Kate shrugged, "It really meant a lot, what you did for me that day."

"Your welcome," Remy shrugged, it hadn't seemed like a huge deal at the time, and she knew it wasn't even a fraction of what Cameron had done for her. Something Kate and her had spoken about online over the years.

"I remember I fell and felt like such a freak." Kate blushed, trying to lesson the seriousness of the conversation.

"Sorry, I didn't catch you." Remy stated only half serious.

"Maybe next time," Kate said, taking a step closer to Remy. Remy bit her bottom lip, they were getting close. Very close.

"You used to look at me like I could change the world, but you were the one who changed my life." Kate said. Remy could feel Kate's breath against her lips, "No one has given me that kind of look since you."

Remy felt her cheeks pink-en. So, Kate had noticed her pining away years ago. Remy felt slightly embarrassed, but before she could find the right words to say she felt Kate's lips on her own.

Remy opened her mouth and let Kate's tongue enter her parted lips.

So Kate had liked her back? Or maybe this was new? Either way, Remy didn't care. She was sharing her first French kiss with the girl of her dreams.

Kate pulled away and looked at Remy nervously. Remy brought two fingers to her lips, before pulling her hand away and bringing it to the back of Kate's head. She pulled them into a second kiss.

It was about time for this to happen. This kiss was practically four years in the making. Kate pulled away again, and looked Remy in the eye as if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"There's a great summer concert series in the park. Maybe you could come for another one?" Kate asked. Remy giggled, they hadn't even been to their first concert together yet.

"Absolutely," Remy said, looking around. They were on a dirt path surrounded by trees, virtually alone in their little area in the crowded park.

"Could we…" Kate's voice trailed off as she stepped closer to Remy once again.

"Definitely,"


End file.
